Hasta pronto
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: Stephanie escucho la terrible noticia de Robin y rápidamente va en su busca para comprobar la dolorosa verdad. Spoiler de Batma Inc. 8


Después de los sucesos de Batman Inc. 8 quise hacer esta pequeña historia para que Stephanie Brown, impulsiva y vivaz ex-Batichica de despidiera de alguna forma. Ella dentro de toda la bati-familia fue bastante cercana a Damian. Es por eso, que quise revivir algunos momentos que este par paso junto, y por eso adapto esta narración a lo que paso después del reboot, para que más o menos se ubiquen.

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, solo juego con ellos un rato. Porque si por mi fuera Damian aun estaría vivo para molestar a Tim, jugar con Dick, meterse a escondidas a la guarida de Jason para robarle su casco, asombrar a Colin y hacer que Bati-papi lo quiera más.

Este fic fue escrito para el concurso de aniversario de la comunidad Por los que nos gusta los fanfic y fue el ganador del 3° lugar.

. . .

Hasta pronto.

.

.

.

No podía ser cierto, su corazón se detuvo en el justo momento en que escucho salir esas fatídicas palabras de los labios de esa reportera rubia en el noticiero:

_Robin está muero._

Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro con brusquedad, cerró los párpados fuerte y tanto su respiración como corazón pararon un instante. La desconexión entre su cerebro que trataba de procesar la información, y las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo la traicionaron.

No podía haber oído eso, esas tres palabras eran im-po-si-bles.

Debía haber oído mal, si eso era.

"_¿Damian Wayne dejándose matar?...¡Ja! Buena esa" _Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto sino_. _

Tranquila Brown, pon atención a la estúpida pantalla y no te fíes de tus oídos que te juegan pasadas, abre bien los ojos para lee bien los labios de esa mujer.

_Repito, Robin está muerto._

Su ojo derecho repentinamente comenzó a hacer un tic, no podía pararlo era una reacción automática de su cuerpo, tratando de asimilar todo esto. El temblor repentino que invadió su cuerpo, estaba tan tambaleante como una gelatina en pleno terremoto.

Las rodillas le fallaron y de pronto estaba a la altura de suelo con un llanto incontrolable, negando una y otra vez al punto de la histeria.

Le faltaba el aire y todo se volvía oscuro, sin sentido.

"_Ese pequeño bribón no pudo a ver caído, fue entrenado por la maldita Liga de Asesinos toda su vida. Tenía más conocimiento de pelea en la punta de su dedo, que ella en todo su cuerpo._" Aun que claro eso jamás se lo diría, no la dejaría de molestar nunca.

Se tapo la boca con su titubeante mano, se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y dio un puñetazo a la fría y dura loza con su otra mano.

No podía quedarse ahí como una tonta, tenía que ir a cuidad Gótica de inmediato a desmentir a esos estúpidos noticieros personalmente.

. . .

Desde que su madre había descubierto que ella era Batichica y con Barbara recuperada casi de forma milagrosa de su lesión, decidida a volver al campo de batalla, dejo en claro que no había más espacio para Stephanie Brown como: Heroína-murciélago-encapuchada.

Su pobre progenitora casi muere de pánico cuando la encontró comatosa y un poco más muerta que viva a causa de su "querido" padre –nótese el sarcasmo–.

Se le destrozo el corazón verla tan infeliz, aun que de alguna forma orgullosa que su hija fuera una reconocida heroína. Sin embargo, no podía continuar con su carrera de chica-buena-patea-traseros-de-los-malos. No señor, tenía que dejar en pausa esa forma de vida… por lo menos hasta terminar la universidad. Eso era algo que le había hecho prometer su mamá.

Ese gusto no podía negarle. Así que sin más se mudaron de ciudad dejando el manto de Batichica a su mentora y antecesora Barbara Gordon. Después de todo ser Spoiler iba más con ella, era la única y original.

. . .

Stephanie salió corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto y dio las gracias a Dios no hacer olvidado su tarjeta de debito en casa, tener el celular cargado con su batería y las llaves de su antiguo departamento en ciudad Gótica.

Dejo un mensaje al teléfono de su madre de a donde iría y sin más tomo el avión, deseando que el tiempo corriera más rápido o le sangrarían los dedos de las manos por tanto morder sus uñas.

El maldito vuelo tomaba tres horas, que se hicieron tan eternas como la arena del mar.

No podía dejar de pensar en Damian y todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, su pequeño y huraño rostro cuando se metía con él porque era demasiado divertido molestarlo, o cuando la miraba con altanería al hacer cualquier cosa mejor que ella –en especial a la hora de pelear–. También cuando lo cachaba mirando sus pechos y ella le reclamaba, él solo la ignoraba o le decía: ¡¿Qué senos?! Como si no fuera evidente que la veía.

No sé dio cuenta, cuando comenzó a riese al recordar como lo congelo accidentalmente al tratar de evitar una explosión, y tratar de atrapar el villano en turno, Diesel. Estuvo resfriado por una semana y la amenazo con apuñalarla por cada estornudo y moco salido.

Recordaba muy bien como había rechazado sus famosos remedios contra la gripe, y su aun más grandioso desayuno levanta muertos Brown –el mismo que su madre usa para levantarla de la cama–, que consistía en unos ricos waffles con miel de maple, moras, jugo de naranja y algunas vitaminas. La comida ideal para unir a las personas y hacer que los niños con cara de ogros se alegren un rato.

Tuvo que obligarlo a comer casi a la fuerza, para no variar algunas costumbres. Está de más decir que al final y muy a su parca manera, más o menos le dio las gracias por la comida.

La verdad es que hacia un buen equipo, cuando ambos se escapaban de los ojos vigilantes de Bati-Dick, Barbara y de Batman, Batman. Salían a las calles a actuar de policía malo –esa era ella– y policía más malo –ese era él–.

Se cubrían la espalda y juntos compensaban las deficiencias del otro. Ella era demasiado impulsiva y él demasiado calculador. Les iba bien.

Tampoco podía dejar de lado que cada vez que sentía alguna debilidad por su ex –Tim Drake alias Red Robin– Damian siempre encontraba alguna manera de hacerle ver algunos de sus defectos, y de formas bastante creativas. Hace mucho tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que esos dos jamás se llevarían bien, era un hecho tan claro con la repelencia del agua y el aceite.

Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos y competitivos para aceptarse del todo, además estaba segura de que Tim nunca perdono del todo la paliza que Damian le dio cuando se conocieron.

No comprendería que Damian era solo un niño, y que lo que más deseaba era la aceptación de un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. Él dejo todo para venir al otro lado y no podía regresar. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que era cruzar un puente medio roto, peligroso que se caía a pedazos cada tanto y mantenerse en pie sobre el.

Tim siempre veía todo a largo plazo y sus consecuencias, pensaba demasiado y siempre había sido uno de los buenos. Deberás que lo quería, lástima que lo suyo no funcionara y fuera demasiado cabezota para llevarse bien con el nuevo Robin.

Bueno ya, ¿a quién engañaba? Ambos lo eran, Robin grande y Robin chico siempre encontraban la manera de molestarse.

Stephanie suspiro pesado, todavía se le partía al corazón, cuando lo vio interactuar con otros niños de su edad en el museo cuando hicieron una misión encubierto. Ya que unos maleantes deseaban secuestrar todo un camión escolar para pedir un jugoso rescate por cada infante capturado.

No sabía cómo actuar con los otros niños, no sabía jugar, relacionarse o al menos relajarse. Siempre estaba alerta, con la guardia alta, tieso como una barra de acero y eso se tenía que arreglar. Steph se haría cargo de la situación una vez más para salvar el día –aun que algunos lo duden–, su misión personal era ponerle una sonrisa en la cara al mocoso.

Llevo a Damian a uno de los lugares más divertidos de la cuidad, o, al menos así lo recordaba ella cuando era niña: La feria.

Lo llevo directamente al mejor lugar, su favorito personal: Los juegos inflables.

Saltar y saltar como si estuvieras en el espacio era perfecto. En un principio le costó trabajo, sin embargo logro sacar un par de sinceras sonrisas por mucho que lo negara el joven maravilla.

Stephanie sonrió con nostalgia al recordar sus aventuras, aparte de Barbara y Cassandra; él era uno de los miembros de la Bati-familia más allegados a ella.

Él único de los Bati-chicos que se dio un par vueltas para ver como se encontraba después de caer en coma –cortesía de su papá–. Fue lindo verlo atreves de la ventana dándole un saludo.

Las visones de la droga que su padre le lanzo, le dio revelaciones muy hermosas. Todos sus seres queridos estaban ahí y en casi, todas sus alucinógenas aventuras Damian está ahí para darle una mano y cubrir su espalda.

. . .

El vuelo por fin había llegado a su destino, en cuanto la puerta se abrió salto como gacela en la sabana para ser la primera en salir. Salió del aeropuerto y tomo el primer taxi que se le atravesó para que la llevara a la ciudad.

Le tomo otras seis horas poder llegar al centro, donde la zona de guerra solo dejo desolación y destrucción a su paso. Sus ojos azules se pusieron acuosos al ver su hogar devastado. Esto era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

Ver su hogar en ruinas le dejo en shock.

Los edifico caídos, gente herida, sin hogar, perdiendo todo su patrimonio, niños inconscientes con armas en las manos y algunos otros consientes siendo esposados y llevados por la policía, mientras gritaban: ¡Leviathan! ¡Leviathan!

Pudo ver en una de las pocas televisiones que se salvaron de la batalla campal que se desato, el noticiero a su amiga escocesa Berly mejor conocida como Squire llorando amargamente sobre un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana blanca. Logro ver una mano que sobresalía y distinguió con horror a The Knight, su compañero.

"_¡Santo cielo!" _Se lamento de inmediato con lágrimas contenidas llevándose la mano a la boca para evitar dar rienda suelta a su dolor. Quería ir con ella a consolarla, sin embargo el momento no era el adecuado, su amiga estaba aferrada a él y no escucharía a nadie ahora.

Su pérdida, dolor, lágrimas y pena no estaban para compartir en ese momento.

Una pequeña parte suya se alegro de que no fuera la imagen de Damian y se recrimino de inmediato, no podía apoyar a Berly en ese mismo instante. Tenía que ser egoísta y saber de Robin, aun tenía la esperanza de que su muerte fuera un rumor.

Ella misma había tenido que fingir su muerte en alguna ocasión y tal vez esta era una forma de proteger a Damian de la loca de su madre. Talía había puesto precio sobre su cabeza después de todo.

Era lo más lógico ¡Verdad!

¿Verdad?

Un hueco en el estomago se hizo presente. Haciendo que la culpa llegara por no haber estado aquí, apoyando a sus antiguos compañeros de Batman Inc.

Tal vez con un poco de ayuda extra esto no habría pasado, ella tenía que haber estado aquí. Defendiendo su hogar y a su gente.

¡¿Por qué demonios solo llegaba al final?! Cuando ya de nada servía su presencia.

Ciudad Gótica era zona de desastre y Batman había salvado el día –momentáneamente– de la guerra que ocasiono Talía, solo que el precio fue demasiado alto esta vez.

Las cosas estaban en tablas para ambos lados, la repentina tregua era solo la aparente calma antes de la tormenta, lo presentía.

. . .

Para cuando llego al único lugar donde encontraría las respuestas que buscaba se paralizo. Ahí estaba enfrente de la imponente reja de la mansión Wayne, solo tenía que entrar.

Acciones muy simples, ahora se convertía en un gran abismo sin fondo.

Tenía miedo de atravesar el lumbral y encontrar la verdad. Una verdad que sabía que no le iba a gustar, en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía.

La cobardía la invadía, su cerebro le decía que avanzara, solo que sus músculos se negaban a obedecer. Con mucho trabajo impulso a sus manos a ceder llevándolas a la reja y se aferro al metal con fuerza.

La noche la había alcanzado, el viento helado comenzaba a calarle los huesos y su nariz capto un ligero indicio de humedad que precedía a la lluvia.

Y entonces vio al fiel sirviente de la familia Wayne enfrente suyo con una cara tatuada de pena y dolor.

La lluvia se desato furiosa.

No hacía falta preguntar lo que había pasado con Damian.

Cerró sus párpados, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza que las sostenían y se rindió a lo que hace tiempo se había negado desde que llegó a la ciudad.

Se echo a llorar a lágrima viva, preguntándose por qué demonios había pasado lo que pasó.

¡Era solo un niño que no sabía ser un niño! Muy joven para haber llevado la pesada responsabilidad de ser el legado viviente de Batman, y ser el hijo que Talía al Ghul quería que fuere.

Sin embargo él lo había hecho y con su muy particular estilo. Viendo al mundo con arrogancia, peleado contra todo lo que se ponía en su camino, demostrando a cada paso porque estaba donde estaba y que había nacido para ello.

Ese, era su derecho.

. . .

Enfrente de su tumba aun abierta donde yacía su ataúd con su cuerpo listo para acompañar a sus ancestros, Stephanie Brown dejo caer su triste adiós dejando que los buenos recuerdos la invadirán para no dejarse abatir, dándose fuerzas para poder continuar.

"_Moriste como viviste, a lo grande. Jodiendo a quien se metía en tú camino y haciendo lo que tenías que hacer, no esperaba menos de ti_" pensó Steph antes de irse.

—Hasta pronto Damian.

. . .

N/A: Que puedo decir, enserio voy a extrañar mucho a Damian. Me duele que lo mataran y si, ya se que Stephanie no esta en la nueva continuidad, pero de entre todos lo personajes del Bativerso era ella, quien sino para poder despedirse de Damian. Steph merecia la oportunidad de decir adios, por eso hice este fic, me parece injusto que no tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
